La couleur de tes yeux
by Kashiira
Summary: Après Hadès, Athéna renvois ses chevaliers sur terre. Une nouvelle vie s'offre à eux mais l'atterrissage pour certain est rude et laisse des séquelles... Troisième chapitre: POV d'Aldebaran
1. Chapitre 1

**__**

Titre : La couleur de tes yeux

****

Auteur : Gaëlle (qui n'a rien de mieux à faire en anglais)

****

Genre : POV - angst

****

Source : Saint Seya

****

Blabla d'auteur : J'aime bien les 'tits chevaliers mais je n'aime pas leur pouvoir… pas dans le contexte dans lequel je veux les faire agir, en tout cas… Donc, comme je suis seule maîtresse à bord, considérez que les chevaliers au retour de toutes leurs batailles ne possèdent plus leur cosmos. Qui a dit c'est habituel dans mes fics ? Mauvaises langues, va ! Z'avez bien raison ! ^-^

****

Côté disclaimer : le blabla habituel : Les chevaliers ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont les bébés de papa Kurumada (j'ai failli écrire papa Hervé, comme quoi le conditionnement… le premier qui m'apporte une gamelle en agitant une clochette, hein ! -_-). Bref les choupis ne sont pas à moi et c'est bien malheureux… On disait que je possédais Mu et Seya et on me laisse rêver, meeerciiiii ! ^-^

Bon j'arrête la mon petit délire et je commence la fic ! Bonne lecture !

****

La couleur de tes yeux

****

I

La première sensation qui me parvient est la douleur. D'abord générale, elle me submerge sans que je puisse y résister avant de se scinder en un milliers de déchirures, d'élancements. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je prends conscience de mon corps. Meurtri, brisé, je n'arrive pas à le bouger. Je sens pourtant les draps crisser sous mes mains, l'oreiller sous ma nuque mais c'est tout.

Il fait noir… La nuit doit être tombée, je ne vois rien.

Ai-je seulement ouvert les yeux ?

Je n'en sais rien, je suis tellement fatigué.

Je veux lever la main et la passer sur mon visage mais elles reste immobile et je me sens retomber dans l'inconscience.

***

Lorsque je me réveille, il fait toujours noir et mon corps semble pulser au rythme des battements de mon cœur.

Où suis-je ?

A vue de nez, je dirais un lit. Mais ce fameux lit… où ce trouve-t-il ?

Si je dois me baser sur mes précédentes expérience, je parie vingt mille yens que je me trouve dans un hôpital… Ce qui expliquerait les clics sonores et réguliers qui réseonnent à mes oreilles…

La grande question est maintenant : pourquoi suis-je coincé ici ?

Très bonne question, revenez en semaine prochaine, vous avez gagné une sucette.

Rester immobile ne me gène pas, je suis trop cassé pour vouloir bouger déjà… Non, c'est cette impression de vide qui me pèse…

D'où cela vient-il ?

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important ?

Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir au-delà de mon premier réveil… Et le sommeil me gagne, je ne peux y résister.

***

Je ne suis plus seul quand je reviens à moi…

" Il est si… immobile comme ça… Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point il est… petit. "

Shun… Gentil et doux Shun, toujours inquiet pour ses frères d'armes, au mépris de lui-même. Je veux ouvrir les yeux mais mes paupières semblent peser des tonnes. Allez ! Un petit effort… Je vais bien parvenir à les soulever.

" C'est fou… Il est toujours tellement… vivant qu'il paraît plus grand qu'il ne l'est réellement… "

Que de compliments…

Pourtant, j'ai toujours l'impression de jouer l'imbécile de service, les gens ont l'habitude de me voir ainsi, pourquoi ne pas leur faire ce petit plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins, je sais ce qu'on pense de moi… c'est plus facile pour tout le monde, moi y compris…

Eh oui ! Le grand Seya, celui qui semble trop bête pour réfléchir plus loin que le bout de son nez, est en réalité terrorisé par le regard des autres. Je suppose que tu serais déçu si tu le savais, petit Shun… n'est-ce pas ?

Je devine que tu ne parles pas dans le vide… Ton frère doit sans doute être présent à tes côtés.

Ikki…

Je ne peux retenir un ricanement intérieur et amer…

S'il me connaissait vraiment, comme aucun d'entre vous ne peut s'en vanter, il ne te laisserait certainement pas t'approcher de moi à moins de dix mètres, petit Shun, encore moins me prendre la main comme tu viens de le faire…

S'il me connaissait réellement, tu n'en aurais même pas l'occasion, je serais mort, il m'aurait tué… par réflexe… comme on écrase un insecte répugnant.

" Oh ! "

Quoi oh ?

" Seya ! Tu es réveillé ! Regarde Ikki, il a ouvert les yeux.

J'ai réussi à soulever mes paupières ?

…

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… qui ne va pas du tout même !

Je ne vois rien, pas même un rai de lumière.

" S… Shun ? "

Son nom sonne davantage comme un vague croassement que comme parole humaine.

" Seya ! Ne parle pas… Ikki ! Il faut appeler un médecin ! "

Il a lâché ma main…

Non, non Shun ! Ne me laisse pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas tout seul dans le noir !

Je lève la main à tâtons dans un geste de panique, porté par une charge d'adrénaline… pour aussitôt le regretter. J'ai l'impression que des milliers d'échardes le transpercent mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Je suis perdu dans un univers de pénombre…

Je ne vois rien…

Je suis aveugle…

Aveugle !

Comment Shiryu a-t-il fait pour le supporter.

Je n'ai plus aucun repère…

Je ne peux que rester figer sur ce lit que je sens à peine, la respiration haletante, à ouvrir désespérément les yeux dans l'espoir d'apercevoir même une silhouette trouble… quelque chose… n'importe quoi…

" Seya ? "

Shun ! Où es-tu ?

" Seya ! que se passe-t-il ? Où as-tu mal ? "

Ses doigts se referment sur mon avant bras et je tâtonne tant bien que mal avant de réussi à me cramponner à sa main. Ma gorge se contracte sur les mots qui se bousculent pour en jaillir.

" N… N…oir "

C'est tout ce que je parviens à articuler.

" Seya ? "

Je reconnais la vois grave d'Ikki et je sens son souffle sur son visage. En d'autres circonstances, je sais que j'apprécierais mais… que se passe-t-il ? Je me crispe sur mon seul point d'ancrage et je sens Shun serrer ma main en réponse.

" Ne le lâche pas, petit frère… J'appelle un médecin. "

La pièce grouille bientôt de monde. Je ne peux les voir, juste les entendre… un maelström de voix qui me donnent le vertige…

Un homme me parle, je ne comprend pas…

J'ai l'impression de tournoyer…

Et je me souviens…

Hades.

Il veut tuer Athéna.

Je m'interpose et prend le coup, l'épée me transperce…

Je perd connaissance.

…

Je me rappelle…

La douce énergie de Saori m'enveloppe, me ramène à la vie.

Je me souviens d'une chute… d'un impact…

Ma tête explose…

J'ai mal…

Je sombre.

***

Je me réveille lentement, ma tête pulse au rythme d'une migraine carabinée tandis que les évènements me reviennent en mémoire.

Je suis aveugle…

Et je ne sens plus mon cosmos…

…

Je suppose que c'est un effet de notre combat contre Hades, il a du nous vider de notre énergie… En fait, je n'en sais rien mais je comprend mieux cette sensation de vide.

Shiryu se guidait grâce à cela… Je n'aurai même pas ce petit avantage.

Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai pourtant pas été frappé aux yeux…

Un médecin m'a parlé de… je me concentre pour m'en rappeler, tout est tellement flou… Il a dit que c'était peut-être temporaire. J'aimerais le croire mais j'ai peur de tomber de haut… Je suis lâche, je le sais mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

Shun est revenu, il m'explique tout. Nous avons été retrouvé dans des sortes de cratères aux quatre coins de la terre avant d'être rapatrié au Japon… Merci à la fondation Kido. Les chevaliers d'or ont connu le même sort.

Il hésite avant de m'avouer être privé de cosmos.

" Je sais. "

Il se tait un moment avant de m'annoncer d'une voix tremblante que Saori n'a pas été retrouvée.

Je ne dis rien… Je comprend juste.

Son dernier sacrifice…

Nos vies…

Une autre explication au vide que je porte en moi.

Il paraît que ma cécité est due à un traumatisme crânien. Les médecins ne peuvent rien faire. Il fait attendre, ma vue me reviendra peut-être.

Merveilleuses perspectives d'avenir.

Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre… Je suis en vie après tout.

Mon corps me fait moins mal, je suppose qu'il se réhabitue à être vivant… Je cherche à me relever et réussis à m'asseoir.

Un petit pas pour l'humanité et un pas de géant pour moi.

Un toussotement me fait sursauter, il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce, je ne l'ai même pas entendu entrer. Je me sens… vulnérable, à la merci de n'importe qui. Une réalisation me frappe soudain ? Je suis un infirme, à présent, dépendant de la volonté d'autrui…

Une marionnette brisée entre leur mains.

" Comment te sens-tu Seya ? "

C'est Shiryu.

" Merveilleusement bien ! Ca se voit non ? "

C'est moi qui vient de grincer comme çà ? Je ne me savais pas aussi amer… Je suppose que je n'ai pas encore pleinement réalisé ma situation. Quelqu'un ricane dans la pièce, je devine qu'il s'agit d'Ikki.

" Désolé. "

Je le pense vraiment, Shiryu n'a rien fait de mal.

" Et vous ? Vous allez bien ? "

" Meurtris et nous avons l'impression d'avoir vieilli de vingt ans mais à part ça, tout roule ! "

Je reconnaîtrais cet accent russe n'importe où et souris dans la direction approximative de Yoga. Shun émet un " hum " embarrassé et tourne ma tête dans le sens opposé. Je vais devoir travailler mon sens de l'orientation…

" Tu vas pouvoir quitter l'hôpital d'ici quelques jours… "

Ikki.

" Shun a proposé que tu viennes avec nous… "

Il n'a pas l'air ravi… Ca fait mal mais je ne veux pas lui être un poids mort. Et puis, petit Shun va m'enfermer dans un cocon, je le connais…

" Tu peux m'accompagner en Chine, " propose soudain Shiryu.

Il s'interrompt un moment avant de reprendre une peu embarrassé.

" Shunrei est partie, elle en avait assez d'attendre… Il faudra que tu te contente de ma cuisine et de celle du vieux m… de Dokho, qui ne vaut pas mieux.

***

Seya ressemblait à une poupée brisée par un enfant négligent, décida le chinois en fixant le petit brun assis dans un siège près du hublot de l'avion. Ses grands yeux bruns ouverts sur le vide, il triturait nerveusement les accoudoirs, toujours pas habitué à sa cécité.

Shiryu ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir retrouvé l'usage de la vue tandis que son ami en était privé. Athéna avait pris soin de ses guerriers avant de les renvoyer sur terre… Quelle malchance que le japonais soit mal tombé… Fallait croire que c'était sa spécialité après les falaises en tout genres…

Tendant la main, il prit les doigts crispés entre les siens.

" Tout ira bien, Seya, " fit-il doucement en resserrant légèrement sa prise devant le mouvement de recul du garçon. " Tout va bien… "

L'adolescent laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

" Désolé… Je… Je n'ai pas l'habitude… "

Il se cala contre son dossier avant de soupirer.

" En fait, je ne m'y habitue pas, tout simplement, " avoua-t-il. " Je n'ai aucun repère… C'est le noir complet, je ne sais pas si le prochain pas que je poserai par terre touchera le sol ou va rester suspendu… dans le néant. "

Il hésita avant de secouer la tête.

" Ca fait mélo dit comme ça, hein ? "

Un pauvre sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il passait une main tremblante sur son visage.

__

Seya…

Brusquement, Shiryu quitta son siège et s'assit à côté de son ami avant de le serrer contre lui.

" Non… Ca ne fait pas dramatique… Je comprends, Seya… Je comprends plus que tu ne le penses. "

Dans ses bras, son compagnon se raidit avant de lui rendre son étreinte à tâtons.

" Merci, " souffla-t-il simplement.

***

Je n'aime pas les marches… J'ai l'impression que je vais tomber à chaque pas. Shiryu semble comprendre ma peur et me soulève comme un enfant pour descendre de l'avion.

C'est encore pire !

Il me traite comme un infirme.

…

Rectification.

Je suis un infirme.

Mais je pouvais les descendre ces satanés escaliers, je l'aurais fait s'il m'en avait donné le temps. Il me suffisait de me cramponner à la rampe et de la suivre jusqu'en bas… D'accord, j'aurais eu l'air ridicule mais ça n'aurait pas changé de l'habitude, non ?

Il me repose sur la terre ferme et me laisse quelques instant pour retrouver mon équilibre avant de lâcher mes épaules et de saisir doucement mon poignet.

" Viens, Dokho nous attend. "

Je le suis docilement, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre de toute façon. Autour de nous, j'entend des gens parler… chinois. Je n'y comprend rien…

" Ah ! Shiryu… Seya ! "

Dokho.

Il me donne une brève accolade et nus sortons de l'aéroport. Je sens des gens nous croiser, parfois ils nous bousculent et lorsque nous débouchons à l'extérieur, je suis cramponné des deux mains au bras de Shiryu, terrifié à l'idée de me perdre au milieu de tout ce monde. Il finit par se dégager et passe un bras autour de ma taille.

C'est humiliant de se retrouver aussi dépendant et de se découvrir aussi lâche mais le geste est réconfortant. Mon ami est là et ne me laissera pas. J'ai un peu honte de ma faiblesse mais cela ne m'empêche pas de serrer mon poing à tâtons sur un pan de sa veste.

Arrivés à la voiture, il m'aide à y grimper.

Traduction : il me pousse aux fesses et je m'étale le nez sur les coussins du siège.

Vu la hauteur de l'engin, je dirais que c'est une Jeep. Mes deux compagnons s'installent à leur tour sur la banquette et je me retrouve coincé entre les deux. Devant les cahots de la route, Shiryu passe à nouveau un bras autour de ma taille et je me repose contre lui. C'est étrange, je sens que je pourrais vite m'habituer à être tenu comme ça…

Houla ! Mauvaise direction de pensées !

Pense à autre chose, Seya ! Shiryu est tout sauf gay… comme Ikki. Sauf que le frangin de Shun te déteste sans connaître tes penchants. Vais pas forcer mon dragon à me haïr, non plus !

Mon dragon ?

Couchées les hormones !

Poser ma tête contre son épaule ne peut pas être dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne va pas lui donner de soupçons…

Il resserre son étreinte.

Ca veut juste dire qu'il tente de m'apporter un peu de réconfort, rien de plus. Nous sommes amis, c'est tout…

Je ne veux pas tomber amoureux d'un autre compagnon d'arme… Ce serait trop bête.

***

Je crois que je me suis endormi contre Shiryu. Quand je me réveille, je suis allongé dans un lit. Il n'y a aucun bruit… Je dois être seul dans la pièce. Je n'aime pas me retrouver seul, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Soudain, je me fige. J'entends une autre respiration que la mienne, si ténue que c'est un coup de chance si le l'ai perçue.

" Il y a quelqu'un ? "

Pas de réponse.

Je me lève à tâtons, la main collée au mur et m'approche du bruit. Tout à coup, quelque chose se jette dans mes jambes et je tombe, tête la première, dans une sorte de fauteuil. Je peux sentir l'une de ses roues sous mon ventre et je me rends compte que c'est moi qui me suis " jeté " sur une sorte de chaise roulante. J'entends alors l'autre occupant de la pièce ravaler son air.

Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas…

" Seya ? "

Je connais cette voix…

" Mu ? "

A suivre…


	2. Chapitre 2

**__**

Titre : La couleur de tes yeux

****

Auteur : Gaëlle

****

Genre : POV - angst

****

Source : Saint Seya

****

Blabla d'auteur : J'aime bien les 'tits chevaliers mais je n'aime pas leur pouvoir… pas dans le contexte dans lequel je veux les faire agir, en tout cas… Donc, comme je suis seule maîtresse à bord, considérez que les chevaliers au retour de toutes leurs batailles ne possèdent plus leur cosmos. Qui a dit c'est habituel dans mes fics ? Mauvaises langues, va ! Z'avez bien raison ! ^-^

****

Côté disclaimer : le blabla habituel : Les chevaliers ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont les bébés de papa Kurumada (j'ai failli écrire papa Hervé, comme quoi le conditionnement… le premier qui m'apporte une gamelle en agitant une clochette, hein ! -_-). Bref les choupis ne sont pas à moi et c'est bien malheureux… On disait que je possédais Mu et Seya et on me laisse rêver, meeerciiiii ! ^-^

Bon j'arrête la mon petit délire et je commence la fic ! Bonne lecture !

****

La couleur de tes yeux

****

II

__

(Mu)

Infirme...

Je n'aurais jamais cru être un jour être réduit à dépendre totalement des autres...

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, il y a presque six mois dans un lit d'hôpital, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était la fatigue qui m'empêchait de bouger...

Mais j'ai rapidement déchanté.

Colonne vertébrale endommagée...

J'ai eu de la chance de survivre au choc paraît-il...

Je n'en suis pas si sûr...

Sans Aldébaran...

Il est resté à mon chevet, à mes côtés...

Il ne m'a pas quitté... m'a empêché de sombrer totalement dans la dépression... a supporté mes crises de larmes et d'auto-apitoiement.

Je n'en suis pas particulièrement fier...

Totalement immobilisé, je pouvais à peine bouger la tête...

Moi qui était l'un des plus puissants chevaliers d'Athéna, j'en étais réduit à accepter la becquée...

Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement vaniteux, ni orgueilleux mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi humilié de toute ma vie...

C'est Aldébaran qui s'en est chargé, mettant amis et infirmières dehors pendant les moments les plus embarrassants, qui s'est occupé de me nourrir et... de me laver.

Je crois n'avoir jamais autant rougi de ma vie.

Je crois aussi que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de l'avoir pour ami.

Puis, il y a eu la rééducation...

Après quatre mois de coma, mes muscles avaient fondu, il n'en restait rien... ou presque

Mais à l'idée de remarcher à nouveau, je me sentais capable de tout.

A nouveau, il a bien fallu que je déchante...

Si je pouvais à nouveau bouger un peu mes bras et mon torse, ma moelle épinière avait été irrémédiablement endommagée.

Et mes jambes restaient toujours immobiles, sans vie.

Je n'ai pas pleuré.

J'ai simplement annoncé à Aldébaran que je voulais sortir de cet hôpital.

Il n'a pas protesté.

Je crois qu'il comprenait...

Le soir même, il m'emmenait.

Le voyage reste flou dans ma mémoire tout ce dont je me souviens est la présence solide de mon ami à mes côtés et la voix de Dokho comme on me posait sur un matelas.

Je pense m'être endormi immédiatement.

Je me réveille au bruit d'une chute et de celui des roues de ma chaise roulante.

Je tourne la tête et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire – amusé malgré moi.

Quelqu'un s'est pris les pieds dans ma chaise roulante et de débat pour s'en sortir, les fesses en l'air et les mains tâtonnant...

Je reconnais cette tête brune.

" Seya ? "

Mon cœur se serre lorsque je vois ses yeux vides se relever, fixés sur le vide, tandis que sa tête se tourne avec hésitation dans ma direction.

Je ne suis donc pas le seul à...

" Mu ? "

" Oui... Je suis là. "

Je force sur ma voix pour en sortir autre chose qu'un murmure... Même après avoir dormi, je me sens toujours épuisé.

" Je ne peux pas... "

" Je sais... fais un pas vers la gauche et avance tout droit. "

Il reste pensif un moment avant d'obtempérer et je lève la main pour effleurer la sienne lorsqu'il arrive à portée. Il tâtonne un moment avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

J'essaye de lui faire un peu de place mais comme d'habitude ma partie inférieure ne collabore pas.

" Bonjour Seya... Tu me pardonneras si je ne me lève pas. "

Je grimace devant l'amertume de mes propos et jette un coup d'œil un peu coupable vers mon cadet.

Il se contente de serrer ma main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée.

" On m'a parlé d'un autre chevalier qui… avait aussi des problèmes... Je ne savait pas que c'était toi. "

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de presser doucement sa main en retour.

Sa voix est hésitante, ça ne cadre pas avec le Seya que je connais...

Ca nous a changé tout les deux...

La porte s'ouvre soudain nous arrachant à nos pensées respectives. Shiryu entre, suivi d'aldébaran.

" Seya ! "

Il sursaute, manque tomber de son coin de lit et tourne la tête vers la voix du dragon.

Ce dernier semble soudain hésiter, ferme les yeux avant d'avancer doucement et de l'aider à se lever.

" Désolé... Je ne voulais pas te faire peur... Je venais voir si tu t'étais réveillé et tu n'étais plus dans ton lit... Tu as faim ? "

Un gargouillement bien peu gracieux s'échappe du ventre du petit pégase, détendant l'atmosphère.

" Beeen... "

" Viens, ventre sur pattes, le repas est prêt ! "

" M'appelle pas comme çà ! "

Ils sortent main dans la main, Shiryu guidant son compagnon...

Shiryu sait ce que signifie être aveugle… il agit envers Seya avec naturel, ne le prend pas par le bras pour le guider ostensiblement…

L'ombre de mon ami tombant sur moi me fait lever les yeux.

" Comment te sens-tu ? Un peu mieux ? "

Je souris.

Il a tant fait pour moi et je voudrais tellement le remercier…

Mais à chaque fois que j'ai tenter d'exprimer ma gratitude, il l'a évacuée d'un haussement d'épaule et d'un bougonnement sur le fait que c'était naturel et que j'aurais fait la même chose à sa place.

" Oui… Juste un peu poisseux… "

J'ai transpiré et mes vêtements collent à la peau, l'irritant.

Assez désagréable…

" Tu veux te laver ? "

Je me contente de le fixer avec espoir en hochant de la tête.

" Ils n'ont pas encore de salle de bain, dans cette maison… "

Eeeck !

Comment font-ils pour se laver ?

" Mais il utilisent les sources chaudes… "

Rien que le mot me fait rêver !

" Je suppose que ça te tente ? "

Que oui !

Je me contente de hocher la tête.

Avec un bon sourire, il se penche et me soulève dans ses bras me posant dans ma chaise roulante avant de prendre des vêtements propres, des serviettes et du savon.

Je soupire.

Je n'aime toujours pas dépendre de quelqu'un mais avec Aldébaran… c'est différent.

Je me découvre un caractère plus difficile que je ne le croyais… irritable et presque instable mais, lui, ne se départe pas d'une patience d'ange.

Je souris.

Oui, l'image est la bonne.

Aldébaran est bel et bien mon ange gardien…

Un ange gardien peu conventionnel…

Différent des icônes chrétienne mais qu'importe ?

Rassemblant nos affaires dans un sac, il le jette sur son dos et me soulève comme il le ferait d'un enfant et laisse la chaise là.

Il sait comme je la déteste.

Comme elle représente mon impuissance.

Nous n'en aurons pas besoin, il peut la laisser derrière.

Je l'entend lancer à Dokho quelques mots auxquels je ne prête pas attention.

J'ignore pourquoi mais me concentrer m'est difficile.

Il paraît que c'est à cause du coma, que j'ai besoin de récupérer…

Ironique.

J'ai 'dormi' pendant près de quatre mois mais il me faut me reposer encore…

Je ne cherche plus la logique et me laisse bercer par ses enjambées régulières, ma tête roule contre son épaule et nous cheminons silencieusement jusqu'aux sources que je vois bientôt fumer doucement.

Toujours, sans un mot, il m'assied contre un rocher et prépare nos draps qu'il pose au sec, prêts à l'emploi.

Pendant ce temps, je m'attache à retirer ma chemise.

Mes doigts restent gourds.

Il paraît que ça devrait s'arranger…

Je l'espère.

Je l'entend se débarrasser de ses vêtements avant de voir ses mains entrer dans mon champ de vision.

Il me redresse légèrement avant de m'aider à retirer mon haut. Il s'attaque ensuite à mon pantalon.

Il a réussi à faire cette scène devenir si naturelle que je n'en éprouve plus aucune gène.

Combien de fois ne m'a-t-il pas lavé… Changé.

Dans les bains, il se mettait nu aussi… que je ne sois pas totalement en situation d'infériorité…

Il me soulève à nouveau et nous entrons dans la source.

Que c'est bon…

Il s'assied et me cale contre son torse, entre ses jambes.

Je ne suis plus gêné par la sensation de son sexe dans mon dos et les poils de sa poitrine forment un confortable tapis.

Il me passe le savon et je chipote un instant avec, la sale bête ne cessant d'échapper à mes doigts gourds.

Je me lave le torse et les bras avant de m'amuser à faire de même avec les siens.

Je le sens rire doucement derrière moi avant qu'il ne me soulève à nouveau pour le laver plus intimement.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

C'est l'instant qui nous embarrasse toujours un peu…

Comme pour se faire pardonner, il me réinstalle contre lui avant de me masser gentiment le cuir chevelu.

Les yeux fermés, je le laisse faire et profite pleinement du moment.

Sa main dans le dos me soutenant, il me penche en arrière, rinçant mes longues mèches.

Je m'abandonne…

Il pourrait me noyer sans difficulté…

Mais j'ai confiance en lui.

Nous avons toujours été proches, toujours amis…

Depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Et même lors de mon exil, nous avons continué à nous voir malgré l'interdiction du Grand Pope…

Je n'ai pas assez d'ami que je ne veuille en perdre un…

Bien trop tôt, nous sortons de la source et je grelotte misérablement contre lui tandis qu'il m'enveloppe dans une serviette, emprisonne mes cheveux dans une autre et me frictionne vigoureusement.

Il m'habille d'un tour de main, né de l'habitude avant de se sécher rapidement et de se vêtir.

Il revient à mes côtés et fait subir le même sort à mes cheveux qui crissent bientôt le long de mon dos avant de me soulever et de reprendre le chemin du retour.

" Tu te sens mieux ? "

J'acquiesce, les yeux mi-clos.

" Oui, merci… "

Il évacue le dernier mot d'un haussement d'épaule bourru.

" Tu n'as pas faim ? "

Changement de sujet foireux ?

Absolument !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tout en hochant la tête.

Je n'ai pas d'appétit mais si je ne mange pas, je vais l'inquiéter…

" Un peu. "

A suivre


	3. Chapitre 3

__

Titre : La couleur de tes yeux

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : POV, angst

Source : Saint Seya

****

La couleur de tes yeux

****

III

Mon ange...

C'est comme ça que je l'ai toujours considéré…

Depuis la première fois où mes yeux se sont posés sur lui…

Il avait sept ans et moi huit…

Je ressemblais déjà à un monstre et lui à un enfant fée, guère à sa place dans ce monde d'humains…

Même paralysé, il reste presque éthéré et gracieux…

Je m'agenouille devant lui pour remettre une jambe en place, sur le petit marchepied de sa chaise roulante.

Il semble surpris et en même temps blessé… blessé de ne pas avoir remarqué, d'être totalement dépendant de moi-même.

Il me regarde frotter sa cheville un instant – elle s'est retournée contre le sol et semble foulée – en silence avant de secouer la tête.

" Tu sais, Aldébaran… Je ne sens rien de toute façon… Tu n'es pas obligé d'en prendre soin… "

Sa voix tremble un peu et je relève les yeux alarmé.

Ses lèvres sont réduites en une fine ligne et ses yeux brillent plus que d'habitude.

" J'aurai du faire attention… vérifier que tu sois bien installer… "

Ma voix est bourrue et un peu rauque.

Ne pleure pas mon ange, je t'en prie ne pleure pas…

Je ne veux pas voir ton visage souillé par ces larmes qui coulent trop souvent sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher…

Je serai tes jambes… Je marcherai pour toi…

Je courrai aussi…

Je ferai tout pour que tu souries à nouveau comme tu le faisais…

Que tu redeviennes serein et calme…

Que tu ne souffres plus…

Mais je t'en prie, ne pleure pas.

Ma main effleure ses joues, revenant mouillée.

" Je me sens tellement inutile… Je ne peux même plus me laver seul, tu es obligé de le faire pour moi… Je ne sais plus rien faire… "

D'autres larmes rejoignent les premières et je me sens à nouveau impuissant… comme à chaque fois que Mu craque nerveusement…

Je ne peux que le soulever et le serrer contre moi, le berçant doucement tandis qu'il tremble de colère, de peur et de tant d'autres sentiments mêlés que je ne peux les déchiffrer sur ses traits bouleversés.

" Ne pleure plus, Mu… Je t'en prie, ne pleure plus… Tout va bien… Tout va bien aller… Ne pleure plus… "

Ne pleure plus mon ange, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour toi, ton bien-être... Mais ne pleure plus, je ne supporte pas de te voir dans une telle détresse…

Il se calme peu à peu et repose contre mon torse, les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide, toujours mouillés par ces pleurs que je hais.

" Non, ça ne va pas bien… Je ne sers à rien… Je ne suis qu'une charge… "

" Ne dis pas ça. "

" Pourquoi ? "

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un souffle fatigué.

" Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas parler de la réalité… Je ne te comprend pas… "

Ma main qui retire ses mèches de son visage s'interrompt en même temps que les mots rassurant que je m'apprêtais à prononcer stoppent dans ma gorge.

" Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?

" Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? Pourquoi t'occupes-tu de moi ainsi ? "

Je ne répond pas.

Que pourrai-je dire?

" Est-ce… par pitié ? "

Je voudrais tant lui dire la vérité… enfin lui dire que je l'aime plus que ma propre vie…

Mais j'ai peur…

J'ai peur de voir son doux regard se charger de dégoût puis, de mépris, de le voir se détourner, ne plus vouloir de moi à ses côtés…

Qui s'occuperait de lui, alors ?

Qui le laverait avec autant de respect que moi ?

Autant de maîtrise ?

Qui devinerait ses envies avant même qu'il ne les prononce?

Qui veillerait à ce qu'il soit bien malgré son handicap ?

…

Et moi que ferais-je sans lui ?

Sans pouvoir le voir ?

Sans pouvoir peigner ses cheveux soyeux ?

Sans pouvoir écouter son rire cristallin, lorsque je me montre assez drôle ?

" Je… Tu es mon ami, Mu… Tu as toujours été là pour moi. "

Oui, c'est vrai et puis, l'amitié est un terrain sûr, pas de risques de déraper...

" Que je prenne soin de toi est naturel, tout simplement… Tu l'as fait tant de fois pour moi… "

" Tu te lasseras… "

Je le saisis par les épaules et le recule pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

" Ne redis jamais çà ! M'occuper de toi est un plaisir, Mu ! Je ne m'en lasserai jamais ! "

Il me regarde bizarrement et un moment, je crains en avoir trop dit.

" Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te vexer… "

Je secoue la tête et le soulève.

Il ne pèse toujours pas assez à mon goût, il reste toujours trop léger…

" Ne dis pas de bêtises… Viens, occupons-nous plutôt de cette cheville… "

***

Je regarde Seya tâtonner de sa fourchette sur son assiette avant de buter contre un morceau de viande. Un petit sourire triomphant aux lèvres, il le pique avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

C'est une idée de mon vieux m… de Dokho, de lui donner des couverts occidentaux et de séparer les aliments sur son assiette.

Ca semble marcher en tout cas et l'expression ravie de mon ami ne peut que le confirmer.

Il ressemble à un enfant, ainsi…

C'est est encore un, comme moi.

Mais nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion d'agir comme tels, l'entraînement et puis les guerres saintes nous ont volé un temps précieux que nous ne pourrons jamais reconquérir.

Le repas terminé, Dokho me fait signe de m'occuper de Seiya pendant qu'il débarrasse la table.

" Ca me gène de rester sans rien faire, " fait doucement mon ami. " J'aimerais aider… "

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… "

" Mais… "

Il s'interrompt comme la porte s'ouvre et je le vois tourner la tête dans la direction approximative des nouveaux venus.

Aldébaran tient Mu dans ses bras, comme un enfant et ce dernier semble avoir les yeux rougis…

A-t-il pleuré ?

" Aldébaran ? Mu ? "

" Je n'ai pas fait attention, sa cheville est foulée… Où est la trousse de premiers soins, Dokho ? "

Mon maître fait signe au brésilien de le suivre et Seiya se lève.

" Mu ? Tu vas bien ? "

Les bras tendus devant lui, il semble complètement perdu et j'ai juste le temps de le rattraper comme il se prend les pieds dans sa chaise.

Pressé contre mon torse, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder plus attentivement. Il cligne des yeux, tentant de voir à travers sa cécité… je le sais, je l'ai moi-même assez fait…

Il ressemble à un chaton et ne fait pas un geste pour se dégager.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Seiya, Dokho et Aldébaran s'occupent de lui… "

Je ne le lâche pas non plus…

Je n'en ai pas envie…

Je ne comprend pas…

Je finis par le relever et le guide vers la manne où se trouve la vaisselle avant de lui mettre un essuie en main.

Il sourit soudain et mon cœur se remplit de… de joie à cette vue.

Je me sens troublé…

Est-ce le fait de prendre soin de lui qui… me pousse à me montrer si protecteur ?

Je lui passe un bol mouillé et toujours envahi de mousse qu'il essuie consciencieusement.

J'entend les voix étouffées de nos aînés dans la chambre puis un sanglot étouffé et je serre les dents.

J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Mu et le voir aussi bouleversé m'ébranle…

Seiya n'a pas encore eu le temps de bien se rendre compte… que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il aura réfléchi et retourné sa situation dans tout les sens ?

Réagira-t-il aussi mal ?

Mon petit compagnon heurte ma main et un deuxième bol se fracasse au sol.

" Ce n'est rien, je m'en occupe… "

Je me baisse et ramasse les morceaux avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil.

Il semble désorienté et au bord des larmes et un instant j'ai peur qu'il ne se mette à pleurer mais il inspire profondément et se fend d'un sourire un peu tremblotant.

" Je suis maladroit… "

" Non… Ne t'inquiète pas… C'est nouveau pour toi… C'est normal. "

Il renifle et hausse les épaules avant de renifler.

" Ouais… Je vais faire plus attention surtout ! "

Je souris et jette les débris avant de lui tendre un troisième bol qu'il saisit en tâtonnant.

Je prendrai soin de lui…

De mon ange…

Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette pensée et je n'ai pas le temps de l'approfondir comme j'attrape le récipient au vol avant de le rendre à Seiya qui tire la langue d'un air gêné.

Le reste de la vaisselle se passe sans autres encombres et le retour de mon maître m'empêche d'approfondir mes sentiments…

Je ne sais pas même si j'en ai envie, j'ai peur que la conclusion ne soit déstabilisante et pour la première fois de ma vie, je fuis mes responsabilités.

A suivre


	4. Chapitre 4

_Titre : La couleur de tes yeux_

_Auteur : Gaëlle_

_Genre : POV, angst, shonen ai_

_Source : Saint Seiya_

_Disclaimers__ : Les chevaliers pas à moi, c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs…_

_Couple : ShiruySeiya, AldebaranMU_

**La couleur de tes yeux**

**IV**

_(Seiya)_

Inutile.

Je suis inutile...

Je veux qu'on me rende mes yeux !

Je passe mon temps à casser la vaisselle de Dokho et shiryu, à me cogner et à me prendre les pieds partout.

Enfin… Je ne devrais pas me plaindre, au moins, moi, je peux toujours marcher… Ce n'est pas le cas de Mu.

Je suppose que je n'ai pas encore bien réalisé ma situation. A vrai dire j'essaie de ne pas trop penser, de ne pas trop me dire que je suis à présent un infirme. Rester immobile, ne pas pouvoir bouger, ça me rendrait fou.

Ne plus voir me pèse énormément mais au moins, je peux aller aux toilettes et me laver tout seul. Je ne retrouve pas toujours le drap ou mes vêtements et je dois appeler Shiryu à la rescousse mais je suis plus ou moins indépendant.

J'ai encore peur de me déplacer dans le noir et me réveiller sans voir ce qu'il y a autour de moi me panique. Après tout, je suis peut-être plus atteint que je ne le pensais… J'ai peur quand je n'entends pas quelqu'un à proximité, ça me donne l'impression de me retrouver seul, dans une bulle éternellement sombre, coupée du reste du monde. Ca me fait paniquer.

Heureusement, Shiryu est là. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui… Je casserais probablement beaucoup plus d'assiettes que pour le moment.

Je termine d'essuyer un dernier bol et attends le suivant qui ne vient pas. Mon compagnon reste silencieux et un moment je me sens vraiment seul.

Où est-il ? Il est parti ?

J'entends des voix étouffées me parvenant d'une pièce voisine et comme un sanglot.

Sans doute Mu.

Dokho a dit qu'il est déstabilisé. On le serait à moins. Un profond soupir retentit soudain à côté de moi et, surpris, je lâche mon bol qui tombe par terre.

Oups !

Je m'accroupis aussitôt afin de réparer les dégâts et apprends à mes dépends que le grès comme le verre, ça coupe.

" Itai ! "

Je fourre mon doigt en bouche avant de sentir une main sur moi, m'aidant à me relever.

" Je suis désolé. "

Je grimace intérieurement ; ma voix sonne comme celle d'un enfant pris en faute.

" Ce n'est rien… "

Shiryu retire le doigt blessé de ma bouche… je suppose qu'il éxamine l'éraflure.

" Je me suis juste égratignéh ! "

J'en fait presque pipi dans mon pantalon de surprise. Je dois rêver… il ne peut être en train de suçoter la petite blessure. Non pas que ce soit désagréable mais… c'est Shiryu dont je parle l ! Le sang afflue vers mon visage, je dois être d'un beau rouge écrevisse.

J'ai déjà rêvé d'Ikki la nuit… il me faisait des choses de ce genre… réalisait mes fantasmes les plus secrets, prenait un contrôle total sur moi… Je pouvais m'abandonner entièrement à lui, le laisser prendre les décisions… me décharger de la pression des combats, de la peur de voir mes compagnons encore se faire blesser…

Pourtant, un visage grave, sérieux se superpose au sien, remplaçant son expression farouche par une autre plus douce, sereine…

Shiryu…

Soit, je suis en pleine crise d'adolescence avec les hormones qui bouillonnent et la sève qui monte – c'est le printemps ! – soit, je suis amoureux.

Amoureux de mon dragon.

Un instant, le désespoir m'envahit. C'est sans espoir. Ikki ne m'a jamais aimé et Shiryu…

Ses lèvres se posent au creux de ma paume puis, sur mon poignet… juste sur le pouls… Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent comme l'émotion me gagne. Presque de sa propre volonté, ma main s'élève jusqu'à son visage et effleure sa joue. Je l'entends retenir son souffle comme j'explore ses traits aristocratiques… comme je le redécouvre.

L'un de ses bras remonte le long de ma cuisse pour se poser sur ma hanche tandis qu'il embrasse chacun de mes doigts. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'il m'attire vers lui. Ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes en un chaste baiser et nous restons longtemps l'une contre l'autre, nos deux souffles se mêlant.

_(Shiryu)_

Ca y est… J'ai perdu la raison. Je viens d'embrasser Seiya.

Ses lèvres sont tendres…

Je devrais avoir honte de profiter ainsi de sa faiblesse… mais…

Il ne se recule pas… Je pensais qu'il serait horrifié… se sentirait trahi.

Pourquoi reste-t-il contre moi ?

" Excuse-moi… "

Il semble si déçu…

" Tu regrettes ? "

Sa question me prend par surprise.

Serait-il…

Je brûle de l'embrasser encore, de le sentir contre moi…

Nombreuses sont les émotions à se mêler sur son visage. Désarroi, déception, angoisse, peine…

" Non… Je ne regrette rien… et toi ? "

Lentement, il lève la main, touchant mon visage avant de sourire avec une espièglerie que je ne pensais plus revoir chez lui. La joie me bouleverse comme ses doigts glissent sur ma nuque, m'invitant à se pencher sur lui, à l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'admettre et encore à présent ce n'est qu'une conscience encore trouble… Même après trois guerres saintes et le drame de sa cécité, il a fallu qu'il me mette les yeux en face des trous… Pour quelqu'un censé être analytique et méthodique, je peux repasser.

Mais… je dois dire que je m'en moque. Ce qui importe est que j'ai enfin reconnu les sentiments qui m'agitent pour ce qu'ils sont réellement… Je l'aime.

Oui… Je l'aime ce petit diable malicieux et pourtant désormais si fragile.

Je peux l'admettre mais pas encore le dire, les mots se bousculent dans ma gorge sans pouvoir s'aligner en une phrase compréhensible…

Il est trop tôt. Nous avons le temps après tout… le temps de prendre notre mesure mutuelle.

FIN

_Note de l'auteur : Ne criez pas ! Je sais que pour Mu et Aldou rien n'est encore fait… Cependant cette fic était avant tout centrée sur Seiya et Shiryu… elle est désormais terminée. Eh oui ! -_

_Une suite va bientôt voir le jour dès que ma muse reviendra de voyage où je me pencherai sur notre bélier et notre taureau préférés… avec peut-être en toile de fond les amours de Shiryu et Seiya… - et peut-être d'autres guest stars… J'avais promis un Kanon à Esthezyl. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire mais je le ferai ! ;p_

**_Mangafana_**_ : lol ! Parle autant que tu veux, moi j'aime bien lire des reviewers prolixes. Et je peux t'affirmer qu'il y a beaucoup de louchitudes entre les chevaliers._

_Pour tous les autres, (Sia, Kowai,…) la suite devrait arriver avec mon retour sur le net… mais je ne sais pas trop quand ce sera ;;;_


End file.
